Triangle Love: The Dandelion Love
by ColdFire MKLC
Summary: (Chapter 5 Up!) BoBoiBoy mencintai Si perempuan berkerudung pink.Yaya.tapi, Ying mencintai BoBoiBoy.cekidot ajalah. YING BBB YAYA. RnR.
1. Chapter 1 'Perkenalan'

Oke cekidot  
Warning!  
TYPO berhamburan  
BoBoiBoy P.O.V

Hay namaku BoBoiBoy  
Aku Duduk di kelas 9 Smp di smp pulau rintis.

"BoBoiBoy Tunggu"Ucap seseorang.

Ha, Ia adalah Perempuan yang sangat Ramah dan kucintai

"Hay Yaya! Hay BoBoiBoy! "Ucap seorang perempuan lagi.

Ia adalah berkaca mata.

"Hay juga ying"Ucapku dan yaya.

"Ehh, kalian tau nggak hari ini..."Belum selesai berucap Seseorang datang dan menariknya.

"Ayo Ying!"Ia adalah fang.

"Fang! Lepaskan aku!"Ucap Ying melepaskan tangan fang.

"Ying Kembali...padaku..."Ucap fang lebay

Krik4x

"Whoa Jangkrik"Ucap fang menutupi tubuhnya dengan tubuh Dari Seseorang Yang Gemuk.

"Ehh, Kenapa ini?"Ucap pria gemuk tersebut

"Tolong aku Gopal. aku takut Sama jangkrik"Ucap fang kepada anak gemuk tersebut.

Gopal mengambil jangkrik yang ada di Kerudung yaya.

Ia mengubah Jangkrik itu menjadi permen lobak merah.

"Dey, Ini permen lobak merah ."Ucap Gopal

"Ehh, benarkah?"Ucap fang terkejut

Skip

Saat istirahat

"Yaya!"Aku berlari mengejar yaya.

"Iya ada apa BoBoiBoy?"Ucap Yaya.

"Kau di panggil Kepala sekolah."Ucapku.

"oh, Terima kasih BoBoiBoy"Ucapnya.

"Fang? Boleh temani aku?"Ucap yaya pada fang

"Boleh, Ayo"Ucap fang.

"Eh, Yaya..."Ucapku

"BoBoiBoy! Ayo tolong aku."Ucap seseorang. oh rupanya ying.

"Tapi, Waaaa"Aku terkejut ketika Aku Di tarik Dengan ying mengunakn kekutannya.

Skip

Siannya

TBC  
Next or stop  
sorry tadi Hp aku Error.


	2. Chapter 2 'Hari Biskuit sedunia lagi'

oke  
No Basa Basi.  
Warning  
TYPO Berhamburan

Siangnya

Author P.O.V

BoBoiBoy dan teman temannya sedang di kedai tok aba.

"Yaya, Kau Mau order apa?"Tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Special es cokelat"Jawab Yaya.

"Apa kmi tidak ditany?"Ucap Fang.

"Hehe order apa?"Ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Aku Special hot cokelat 3"Ucap Gopal.

"Wisshh banyak sekali, Itu untuk mu sendirian?"Ucap Robot pembantu Kakek BoBoiBoy Si Pemilik dia Ochobot.

"Iyalah"Ucap Gopal Singkat.

"Aku nak 2 Ice Koko."Ucap Ying.

"Aku... donat lobak merah tidak?"Ucap fang bertanya.

"Tidak ,ice Krim Lobak merah ada"Ucap BoBoiBoy kepada fang.

"Waah, Berapa?"Tanya Fang.

"25 sen."Ucap BoBoiBoy

"Aku Order 2"Ucap Fang.

"Oke"Ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Ini dia pesanannya Ochobot."BoBoiBoy memberikan pesanan teman temannya pada Ochobot.

"Potongan harga besar besaran! Cookie Shop Telah membuka Big Sale! Karena Memperingati Hari Biskuit sedunia."Suara Tv.

"Astaga! Aku dipanggil Bapakku, Dadah."Gopal langsung berlari.

"gopal! Pesananmu!"Jerit BoBoiBoy pada gopal.

"A-Aku ada pesan dari teman.A-Aku pulang dulu"Ucap Fang Yang Berlari sambil membawa Es Krim Lobak merahnya.

"Fang! Bayar dulu!"Teriak BoBoiBoy pada fang.

"Besok!"Teriak fang.

"Ha, Nampaknya Aku harus minta tolong padamu ying."Ucap Yaya.

"Eh, Aku ada ker-"Ucapan ying di potong oleh BoBoiBoy.

"Tidak papa, Aku Akn Membsntumu"Ucap BoBoiBoy.

'Hah? BoBoiBoy Mau gitu aku juga mau Selalu bersama BoBoiBoy'Gumam ying di dalam hati.

"Ehh, Mama ku bilang kerja udah siap, Jadi sekarang aku boleh bantu."Ucap Ying Berbohong.

"Ha, Lebih bagus."Ucap Yaya Riang.

SKIP  
TBC  
Next Atau Stop?

Review  
puppy eyes


	3. Chapter 3 'Buat Biskuit yukk'

Next Chapter.  
Triangle Love  
By Asep Wardana  
Warning!  
Badai kan nulis ralat aja jadi Dark Readers. Tampakkan diri anda dengan Review.  
Not Like? Dont Read  
Checkidhot.

Author's P.O.V

Di Rumah Yaya.

BoBoiBoy, Yaya dan Ying Sampai Dengan Belanjaan mereka.

Belanjaan? Ya, Belanjaan. Belanjaan Untuk Membuat Biskuit.

"Akhirnya...Kita sampai."BoBoiBoy Langsung Duduk di Sofa.

"Dasar KODOK DINO!"Ejek yaya.

Kodok Dino? Itu Adalah Nama Bully-an'Baca Kesayangan' BoBoiBoy dari Yaya

"Yaya, Aku Boleh Minta Minum?"Alasan Ying agar Dia bisa berduaan dengan Si Kod-Eh? BoBoiBoy maksudnya.#Digamvar

"Boleh."Yaya Langsung Ke dapur.

Ying Mendekati BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy Sedang Mengambil Banyak nafas dengan cara Menepatkan kepalanya Ke atas Sofa Seperti Menatap Langit Langit Rumah Yaya Sambil Berkedip 30 detik dan Menjulurkan lidah (¿).

'Dia Sangat Tampan.'Pikir Ying melihat wajah BoBoiBoy yang Mengeluarkan lidah Sambil Merem (?)./Bahasa apaan tuh thor/

BoBoiBoy Terkejut Melihat Ying Berada Tepat 10 Cm dari wajahnya.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0

"Kya!"BoBoiBoy Terjungkir Ke belakang Dengan Tidak elitnya.

"BoBoiBoy Kau Tak apa apa?"Ucap Yaya yang baru datang membawa Ice Juice Lemon.

" apa apa Otak Mamalia."BoBoiBoy Segera bangun.

Otak Mamalia? Itu Sebutan Atau Julukan 'Tambahkan Kata Kesayangan'Milik Yaya dari BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy! Kapan Kau Berhenti Memanggilku Otak Mamalia!?"Ujar Yaya Sewot.

Ot-ehh, Yaya menaruh Nampan Dengan 3 Buah Ice Juice Orange"ehh, Ralat kan, Maksudnya Lemon"di Meja.

"Sampai Aku ..."BoBoiBoy Segera Menutup mulutnya Sambil memukuli Jidatnya.

"Hah? Apa?"Tanya Yaya Dan Ying.

"Tidak, Tadi Ralat. (¿)"Ucap BoBoiBoy Sangat Sangat Sangat Tidak Jelas.

Setelah itu, Hanya Terdapat Sebuah Keheningan Sampai Setengah jam (?).BoBoiBoy pun Membuka Suara.

"Ha!Yaya! Kapan kita akan buat biskuit?"Ucapnya Memecahkan keheningan.

"Ehh? ! Sekarang Aja!"Ucap Yaya dengan semangat 45

"Ayo!"BoBoiBoy, Ying, Dan Yaya Segera Ke dapur untuk buat ? Biskuit.

Skip Time.

Time BoBoiBoy, Yaya, And Ying Is End The Create Yaya's Cookie

"Yay! udah Siap!Makasih Ying!"Ucap Yaya Memeluk Ying.

" Aja."Ucap BoBoiBoy Buang muka.

"Eh? Heheheh, Thanks BoBoiBoy!"Yaya Memeluk BoBoiBoy.

Blush...BoBoiBoy! Mukamu Merah!

"Ekhem Ekhem, Udah Kaleeee..."Ying C-E-M-B-U-R-U.

"Hehe, Iya iya."BoBoiBoy dan Yaya Berhenti Berpelukan.

Ok! Skip Time Again.

Eehhh? Sorry Time Is Stoped!?

Oke

TBC?

Add me On Facebook

Account: .357

See you next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4:'Penyakit Ying'

Hello Semua!

Ane Dateng Dengan . . . .

Triangle Love: The Dandelion Love  
Chapter 3  
By Asep Wardana  
Warning!  
OOC, OOT, OOS, OC, No Dark Readers!  
Char Utama:  
Ying, BoBoiBoy, Yaya/Hanna.

Okay. Cekidot.

Happy Reading!

Di Keesokan Harinya . . .  
Di Kamar Ying.

"Uhuk, Uhuk!"Ying Terbatuk Keras.

"Ying?"Ucap Seseorang tiba tiba. Berhasil Membuat Si empunya Kamar Terloncat Dari Posisi Tidurnya.

Kalau Kalian Lihat Pasti Telah Tertawa Melihat Reaksi Ying Tadi. Sampai Loncat.

"Huhh! Ada Apa Fang?"Tanya Ying Pada Seseorang Yang Tadi Sukses membuat Ying Terloncat.

"Apa Kau Sakit?"Tanya Fang Bingung. Padahal Author Yang Bingung Apa. Numpang Curhat Yooo . . .

"Iya. Sedikit Kok."Ucap Ying. Padahal Author Yang Sedikit (Post Ceritanya). Numpang Curhat Lagi Yooo . . .

"Kalo Gitu. Ayo Pergi Ke Warung Coklat Tok Aba."Ajak Fang.

"Nggak Ah. Kamu Ajha."Ucap Ying.

"Yahh . . . Padahal BoBoiBoy Nungguin."Ucap Fang Sedih . . . Sambil Sedikit Menggoda.

'BoBoiBoy?'Batin Ying Bertanya Tanya.

Ying! Kalo Bingung Tanyakan Saja Pada Rumput Yang Bergoyang. Abaikan Yooo . . .

"Ehh? B-Baik. Aku Mau Pergi. Aku Kan Butuh Jalan Jalan."Ucap Ying Saat Melihat Fang Hampir Berjalan Satu Langkah.

Fang Tertawa Kecil."Mau Karena Harus Cari Angin Atau Mau Ketemu BoBoiBoy . . . ?"Goda Fang Pada Teman Sebangsanya itu.

"Haiiyya, Kalian Belum Pergi?"Ucap Seseorang Membuat Ying Yang Baru Saja Bangun Akhirnya Memeluk Fang.

Huaaa! Mama! Papa! Author Gak Kuat! Ying Selingkuh! Padahal kan Dia Milikku! Plakk! Hehe, Okay. Aku Harus Menerima Kenyataan Bahwa Semua Chara Utama Ini Milik Animonsta Studios. Saya Cuma Pinjam. Peace Wooo . . .

Abaikan Diatas.

To The Story.

Ohh, Ternyata Tadi Cuma Mama Ying.

Ying Yang Melihat Bahwa Ia Sedang Memeluk fang Langsung Berhenti Memeluk fang.

"Mama Ngagetin Ajha."Ucap Ying Mengusap dadanya Lega.

"Hehehe."Mama Ying Hanya Ketawa Garing Segaring Chapter Ini.

Back To Story.

Setelah Itu, Ying Dan Fang Pergi Ke Warung Coklat Tok Aba.

Skip Time Yooooo

Saat Di Warung Coklat Tok Aba.

"BoBoiBoy, Aku Pesan Hot Coklat 1."Ucap Yaya.

"Baik."Ucap BoBoiBoy Singkat Sesingkat Kilat.

"Aku Pesan Es Coklat 2."Ucap Fang.

"Ehh? Dua? Untuk Kamu Sendiri?"Tanya Gopal Sedikit menggoda karena Ia Pun Menginginkan Es Coklat Itu Dengan Gratis.

"Untuk Aku Dan Ying."Ucap Fang Singkat.

"Ehh? A-Aku B-Bisa Bayar Se-Sendiri Kok."Ucap Ying Gugup jangan Lupakan Rona Merah Di Pipinya.

"Nggak Papa, Ying."Ucap Fang Lembut.

"Gopal? Kau Nggak Pesan?"Tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Tentu Aku Pesan. Aku Pesan 5 Ice Coklat Dan 2 ChocoCake."Jawab Gopal.

"Fuyyooo . . . Banyak Banget! Kamu Mau Melahapnya Sendiri?"Tanya Ying.

"Tentu."Ucap Gopal Tak Singkat. Malahan Slowmotion Effect.

"Baiklah. Kalo Gitu . . . ."Ucap BoBoiBoy.

'Sring!'Mata BoBoiBoy Menajam. BoBoiBoy Melompat Ke Atas."BoBoiBoy . . . Berpecah Lima!"BoBoiBoy Pun Menjadi Lima Agar Ia Bisa Membuat Pesanan Dengan Cepat.

Skip.

Pesanan Pun Siap.

Kelima BoBoiBoy Berpencar.

Halilintar Menyampaikan Pesanan Pada Gempa, Topan, Api, Dan Air.

Topan Memberikan Pesanan Yaya. Tanpa Menghiraukan Ying, Halilintar, Topan, Gempa, Api, Dan Air Yang Sudah Super Cemburu.

Gempa Membawakan Pesanan Gopal Yang Pesanannya Begitu Banyak Dan Menumpuk. Yang Lain Hanya Menertawakannya Karena Gerakannya Tidak Karuan Karena Pesanan Gopal Yang Tidak Seimbang Beratnya. Sampai Sampai ChocoCakenya Mendarat Ke Wajah Mulus gempa. Gopal Hanya Menangis Gaje Melihat Itu.

Api Memberikan Pesanan Fang. Yang Lain Tak Menghiraukan.

Selamat Lu Api!

Air Memberikan Pesanan Ying. Yang Lain Hanya Mengatakan 'Cieee . . . ' Saat Melihat Tangan Air Menyentuh Tangan Ying Karena Tisu Yang Jatuh.

Awas Kamu Tisu! Kamu Buat My Bebeb Ying Selingkuh Dengan Air. Plakk!

Back To Story.

Pada Saat BoBoiBoy Air, Api, Gempa, Dan Topan Kembali Ke Tempat Membuat Pesanan, Ada Satu BoBoiBoy Yang Paling Menderita, Ia Taufan. Liat Ajha Lagi Pada Saat Topan Menghantarkan Pesanan. Tentu Akhirnya Topan Di Serang Ama Klon BoBoiBoy Lainnya.

Skip Time Yooo . . .

"Uhuk-Uhuk."Batuk Ying Masih Belum Berhenti. Apalagi Dengan Kekuatannya Jadinya Ia Batuk Dengan Sangat Cepat.

Lalu Mama Ying Dateng. Membawa Mini Koper.

"Lho, Mama? Mau Kemana?"Tanya Ying Bingung.

"Ayo Kita Pergi Ke Rumah Sakit."Mama Ying Menarik Pergelangan Tangan Ying.

"Ehh? Ma-Uhuk Mau Apa ? Uhuk."Tanya Ying Lagi.

"Untuk Penyakit Batukmu Itu."Ucap Mama Ying.

Skip

Saat Ying Di Periksa.

"Gimana, Dok? Saya Cuma Batuk Biasa Kan?"Tanya Ying.

"Nanti, Saya Mau Pergi Ke Ruangan Saya. Setelah Beberapa Menit, Saya Akan Kembali."Ucap Dokter.

Tiba tiba . . .

Brugghh! Plek! Plek!

Ternyata Dokter Tanpa Sengaja Menabrak Dokter Lainnya.

Kertas Hasil Pemeriksaan Mereka Terjatuh.

Mereka Pun Membereskannya.

Tanpa Sengaja Tangan Dokter 1 Dan Dokter 2 Bersentuhan. Mereka Bertatapan.

Satu Detik . . .

Dua Detik . . .

Tiga Detik . . .

Empat Det-

"Kyaaa!"Teriak Kedua Dokter Itu. Sukses Membuat Kepala Ying Kejedot Ke Dinding.

Dan Membuat Pasien Lainnya Jantungan.

Kenapa Menjerit? Karena Dua Dokter Itu Laki laki.

"Eyy! Jangan Sentuh Tangan Saya."Ucap Dokter 2."Saya Masih Normal."Sambungnya.

"Aku Pun Sama. Aku Bahkan Lebih Normal Dari Paranormal."Ucap Dokter 1 Membela Diri.

"Udah Udah. Jangan Bertengkar! Malu Ada Pasien."Ucap Dokter Lain Yang Datang. Sebut Saja Dokter 3.

Dokter Lainnya Datang. Sebut Saja Dokter 4.

Dokter 1 Dan 2 Memalingkan Wajah Mereka Masing masing kearah Yang Sama Agar Tidak Bertatapan. Mereka Juga Melipatkan Tangan Mereka Di dadanya Masing Masing.

"Perdamaian, Perdamaian. Perdamaian, Perdamaian."Dokter 4 Bernyanyi.

"Aduuh . . . Berisik!"Ucap Dokter 1 Dan Dua Bersamaan.

"Ini Merdu Tempe."Ucap Dokter 4.

"Iya Lho Ini Merdu. Merusak Dunia! Tempe Itu Pun Seharusnya Tahu."Oceh Dokter 3.

"Tahu Udah Dimakan Oleh Tn. Mainstream."Canda Dokter 4.

"Nggak Lucu!"Teriak Ketiga Dokter Tadi.

"Udah Deh. Damai Kek."Ucap Dokter 3.

"Per-"Nyanyian Dokter 4 Dihentikan Oleh Dokter 3.

"Udah."Ucap Dokter 1,2, Dan 3.

Dokter 1 Dan 2 Mengambil Kertas Hasil Pemeriksaan Mereka.

Dokter 1 Pergi. Diikuti Dokter 3,2, Dan 4.

Dokter 1 Pergi Keruangannya Bersama Mama Ying.

Di Ruangan Dokter 1 . . .

"Jadi, Bagaimana, Dok?"Tanya Mama Ying.

"Dia Mengidap Penyakit . . . "Ucap Dokter 1."Maaf, Dia Mengidap Penyakit Kanker Paru Paru."Lanjutnya.

"Apa ! ?"Jerit Mama Ying.

TBC.

Next? Or . . . Stop?

See You Next Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 : '10 chapter akhir'

Hello! #Peluk cium readers. /plakk!/

Aku bawa our lovely fanfiction.

Triangle Love : The dandelion love  
Chapter 5 : 'Menuju 10 Chapter terakhir'  
By Asep Wardana  
Rate Naik turun kayak ayunan tetangga.  
Genre : Romance, Sad. (+ Mystery, Tragedy)  
Note :  
Utamakan RnR. jangan berlari tanpa bekas review.

Cekidot

-  
Triangle Love : The Dandelion Love

Author (s) P.O.V

"Benarkah ini, Dokter?"Tanya Mama Ying. Dokter hanya memperlihatkan hasil test.

"Ini hasilnya, Nyonya. Anak anda mengidap penyakit ini."Ucap sang Dokter.

"Baik. Terima kasih, Dok. Saya mau bayar biaya rumah sakit dahulu."Mama Ying beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang Dokter yang terlihat seperti orang bingung.

'Benarkah ini? Saya rasa tadi, dia hanya mengidap penyakit biasa. aaah, mungkin mataku sudah rabun.'batin sang Dokter.

Ia beranjak pergi untuk mengobati pasiennya.

Di rumah BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy Merebahkan dirinya pada tempat tidurnya. ia melepas topi dinosaurusnya yang aneh. menampilkan rambut poninya yang senantiasa tertutup oleh topinya. ia juga mengambil laptopnya. log in akun f*cebooknya. Terlihatlah beranda fac*booknya. ia menggunakan mousenya dan masuk pada daftar pemberitahuannya yang setiap 1 jam ada 50 Pemberitahuan. Ia membuka satu persatu pemberitahuannya. lalu membuka daftar temannya yang setiap 1 hari ada 3 orang yang mau menjadi teman facebo*knya. tapi tak langsung mengkonfirmasi permintaan pertemanannya. ia mengirim pesan pada Yaya.

"Yaya, hari ini kamu ada acara?"Pesan BoBoiBoy.

Tak lama, Yaya menjawab.

"BoBoiBoy, kenapa kamu tak ucap salam dahulu? Jangan biasakan itu."Jawab Yaya.

"Oh ya. Assalamu' alaikum, Otak mamalia."Kembali, BoBoiBoy mengirim pesan pada Yaya. (Sorry for nonmuslim)

Yaya menjawab lagi, "Wa' alaikum salam, Kodok Dino. Oh ya, aku gak ada acara kok nanti malam. ada apa?"

"Mau nggak makan berdua?"Pesan BoBoiBoy.

"Boleh. Jam berapa?"Tanya Yaya.

BoBoiBoy menjawab, "Jam 7. Yaah, Terserah kamu."

"Bagaimana kalo jam 7:30? Aku pulang mengaji jam segitu."Saran Yaya.

"Hmmh, Terserah."Jawab BoBoiBoy.

"Oke, Date."Jawab Yaya.

Keluar dari pembicaraan sosial media.

Melihat respond Yaya, BoBoiBoy lompat lompat gaje. Tepat saat itu, Gopal berada pada depan pintu rumah BoBoiBoy. Gopal memasang tampang bingung. BoBoiBoy tersipu malu saat mengetahui gopal melihatnya melompat lompat gaje.

"Kamu kenapa, BoBoiBoy?"Tanya Gopal bingung.

"Kamu sendiri mau apa ke rumah aku?"Tanya BoBoiBoy Balik.

"Lah, aku tanya, kamu malah balik nanya. Aku ke sini mau pinjam komik kamu. katanya seru."ucap Gopal.

"Ooh.. Yang ini?"Ucap BoBoiBoy menunjukkan komiknya.

"Ahh, Ya."Ucap Gopal.

"Nih."BoBoiBoy memberikan komiknya tadi pada Gopal.

"Nah, Sekarang. Kamu jawab. Kenapa tadi kamu loncat loncat? Gaje tau."Ucap Gopal.

"Itu.. Aku mau... ngedate.. ama.. Yaya! Yeay!"Ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Lha. kamu enak, ada pacar. lha, aku? josehi."Ucap Gopal.

"Apaan tuh?"Tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Josehi? Itu artinya Jomblo seumur hidup."Jelas Gopal.

"Ooh, Ya udah yak. Silahkan pergi."BoBoiBoy mendorong Gopal keluar dari rumahnya.

"Bye!"Ucap BoBoiBoy buru buru menutup pintu.

"Ehh, Ini maksudnya apaan? main ngusir Ngusir aja.."Protes Gopal.

BoBoiBoy membuka pintu, "Nih, Sendal kamu ketinggalan. kasihan dia.."Ucapnya.

'Krik krik krik krik..'suara jangkrik menggema.

"Sendal pun dikasihani.."Gopal membuka suara.

"Biarin, dadah.."BoBoiBoy menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa tadi, BoBoiBoy?"tanya seseorang tiba tiba, membuat BoBoiBoy menjerit Gaje.

"Waaa! Hantu robot bulat!"Jeritnya.

"Ini aku, oii! Ochobot. hantu dari hongkong."Ucap seseorang tadi menampakkan dirinya.

"Kamu ngagetin aja, Ochobot."Protes BoBoiBoy.

"kamu aja yang penakut."Protes balik Ochobot.

"Kamu yang ngagetin!"

"Kamu yang penakut! Scaredy dino!"

"Kamu yang ngagetin! Dasar robot bola baseball!"

"Apa kamu bilang!?"

"Kamu juga bilang apa!?"

"dasar, kamu..…"

"Sudah, Cukup! kalian kenapa bertengkar?"Ucap seseorang tiba tiba. membuat BoBoiBoy meloncat kaget. dan pas pada saat itu Ochobot meletakkan kedua tangannya kedepan karena baru saja ingin mengejek BoBoiBoy. pas juga BoBoiBoy mendarat pada tangan Ochobot.

"Kyaa!"Jerit BoBoiBoy mengetahui dirinya mendarat pada tangan Ochobot.

Ochobot kehilangan keseimbangan karena terkejut.

"Eeeh, ehh. aduuh!"Jerit Ochobot saat ia terjatuh.

"Dasar! Robot modus! peluk peluk lagi."BoBoiBoy bangun karena jatuh bersama Ochobot.

"Kamu yang loncat! Untung aku tolong!"

"Cukup!"Jerit Tok Aba menghentikan perang mulut Ochobot dan BoBoiBoy.

"Kalian, Atok hukum! Jangan keluar rumah selama seminggu! Kecuali, Jika waktunya sekolah, Bagi BoBoiBoy."Ucap Tok Aba.

"Kau lah ini!"bisik Ochobot.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Diam! Hukuman kalian Atok tambah. jangan keluar kamar 1 bulan!"

Akhirnya, Ochobot dan BoBoiBoy menerima hukuman mereka.

Pukul 7:25 pm..

BoBoiBoy mengendap endap menuju keluar rumah. agar Tok Aba tidak mengetahuinya.

"Fuuuh! Untung Tok Aba nggak liat.."Lega BoBoiBoy.

Tiba tiba

'J-dag!'

BoBoiBoy kejedot tembok karena terlalu berhati hati melihat ke belakang.

"Aduuh... Siapa lagi yang naruh tembok di sini?"

BoBoiBoy keluar dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Tok Aba. membutuhkan 3 menit untuk keluar rumah. apalagi nggak boleh ketahuan. walaupun kamar BoBoiBoy ada di lantai 1 yang paling deket ama ruang tamu.

"Yahh, Tinggal 2 menit, lagi.."Seketika BoBoiBoy Berubah ke mode Halilintarnya.

"Gerakan, kilat!"Seketika BoBoiBoy menghilang dari tempat tadi.

Tempat berganti..

Di rumah Ying..

Tok tok tok suara sepatu kuda..

Ehh, salah narasi.

tok tok tok. suara ketukan pintu rumah Ying.

Mama Ying membuka pintu. terlihatlah pemuda dengan rambut landaknya yang berwarna ungu gelap. disertai senyum manis yang telah terjajar pada wajahnya dengan kacamata melingkari bagian matanya dengan iris mata coklatnya. Fang.

"Ada apa, nak Fang?"Tanya Mama Ying setelah memberi salam.

"Maaf, Ying ada, tante?"Tanya Fang.

"Ada. kenapa?"Jawaban sekaligus pertanyaankeluar dari mulut Mama Ying.

"Boleh saya dinner dengan Ying, Tante?"Tanya Fang sopan.

"Boleh, Tapi itu terserah sama Ying. Mama tidak ikut menyetujui kalau dia tidak setuju."Ucap Mama Ying.

"Ya. Tante."

"Nanti, Tante mau panggil Ying dulu."Ucap Mama Ying. Fang merespond.

"Baik, Tante."

2 menit kemudian..

Ying keluar dengan pakaian yang biasa saja.

"Maaf, lama."Ucap Ying.

"Nggak kok. baru 2 menit. belum 2 jam."Canda Fang.

"Haha, Cukup lucu. Kita mau ke mana?"Tanya Ying.

"Dinner di suatu tempat."Respond Fang.

"Ayo, nona jeruk nipis yang tidak meringis karena makan manggis yang manis."Fang mempersilahkan Ying berangkat menggunakan motornya.

"Nggak usah ngegombal. itu nggak romantis sama sekali."Ying malah Salting. Fang tertawa kecil

Tempat berganti.

Di restoran.

BoBoiBoy sampai. beberapa hambatan membuatnya terlambat 10 menit. Rupanya Yaya telah datang 7 menit lebih dulu dari BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy masuk dan menghampiri Yaya.

"Kamu tahu? 17 menit saya tunggu kamu."Ucap Yaya menirukan Film 'ada apa deng*n C*nta'.

"Hahaha! lucu."Ucap BoBoiBoy.

Tepat saat itu Ying dan Fang datang di tempat yang sama.

Balik ke BoYaya.

"ehh, aduuh.."Yaya mengaduh.

"Kenapa, Yaya?"Tanya BoBoiBoy bingung.

"mata aku kemasukan debu."Jawab Yaya.

Seketika langsung BoBoiBoy meniup mata Yaya.

Tepat sekali. Ying melihat BoBoiBoy sedang meniup mata Yaya. Tapi, Yang Ying lihat BoBoiBoy seperti mencium Yaya. padahal tidak.

"F - Fang? Aku mau pulang."Minta Ying. Fang merespond.

"Lho, kan baru aja dateng. kok udah mau pulang lagi?"

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Kamu Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka di sini."

Ying langsung menarik tangan Fang dan keluar dari restoran.

Ke BoYaya

"Sudah, BoBoiBoy. Debunya udah nggak ada."

"Baik."

Ke Fang dan Ying.

Fang mengendarai motor menuju rumah Ying dengan wajah bingung.

'Kenapa dengan Ying?'Batinnya.

Di sisi lain, Ribuan kristal bening membasahi pipi 'Chuby' Ying.

'Aku tahu. Kau mencintai Yaya, BoBoiBoy. Aku juga tau ini sebuah Triangle Love. Aku akan berusaha menjauhimu, BoBoiBoy. Berbahagialah bersama Yaya.'Batin ying.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."Tangis Ying.

To Be Continued...

Review Please.

Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6 : 'KLKL'

Triangle Love : The Dandelion Love  
Chapter 6 : 'KLKL?'  
By : Mokacinsan - LeoCute

Happy Reading! :)

Pada hari minggu .. kuturut ayah kekota, naik delman istimewa kududuk di muka :v

Taufan : Tarik maaang :v (Joget ala monyet)  
Halilintar : Malah nyanyi -_- Malah joget -_-  
Gempa : Astaga naga bertenaga kayak ultraman ginga yang lagi main candy crush saga :v (Baju jadi kayak penceramah) Tobatlah kau, Sebelum saya ikut ikutan :v  
Readers : Njerr -_-  
Gempa : Pencerahan hari ini!  
Author : Teng teng teng! :v  
All : Terangkanlah .. :v  
Gempa : Kita mulai dari bla bla bla, setelah itu bla bla bla ..  
Author : Sebaiknya, Kalian baca cerita GaJe berikut, Sementara saya pamit untuk pencerahan selamat 48 jam :v yang menyiksa, membuat encok lagi :v

#Abaikan Di Atas, Liat cerita berikut.

Pada hari minggu kutu- (Dibekep readers)  
Readers : Jangan mulai! ]:I

Oke, Hari ini hari sabtu (di ceritanya)

Di Rumah BoBoiBoy.

Sst, BoBoiBoy sedang belajar. J4N64N 13312151K! #Abaikan

"BoBoiBoy!" Secara tiba tiba, Ochobot mengagetkan BoBoiBoy. Sontak BoBoiBoy berteriak, "Aaaa! Rahasia terbesarku adalah suka berbi (?) ! " Waaah, BoBoiBoy keceplosan deh.

"Yahoo! Akhirnya anakmu ini tau rahasia BoBoiBoy, Mak!" Ucap Ochobot sujud syukur. Btw, Gimana caranya robot bulat terbang kayak dia bisa sujud, yang ada malah kejedot lantai nanti.

'Mampus aku, Gimana aku bisa keceplosan sih?!⁉ terkutuklah kau wahai hantu durian (?) !' Rutuk BoBoiBoy dalam hati.

"Kamu Ochobot, Ngagetin aja sukanya!" Bentak BoBoiBoy (Halilintar mode : On)

"Biarin, weeek :p "

BoBoiBoy : -_-

"Baydewey (?) , Kamu lagi ngapain?" Tanya Ochobot kepo.

"Lagi belajar, besok ulangan IPS." Jawab BoBoiBoy.

"IPS? Ilmu pengetahuan sosial?" Ochobot malah bingung. Dia kan gak pernah makan bangku sekolah, ga muat katanya :v

"Bukan, Ilmu pengetahuan santet :v " BoBoiBoy malah bercanda lagi.

-_- Krik krik krik krik -_-

"Hehehe.. "

Krik krik

"Hehehe.. "

Krik krik

"Sudahlah, aku mau belajar. Nanti kan ulangan."

"Oke, Aku mau OTW :v " Ochobot malah sok keren.

"OTW? Apa tuh?"

"Weeeh, BoBoiBoy jadul. OTW itu 'Orang Tahu Weeeek' :v " Ternyata Ochobot juga gak tahu, malah tempe.

"Owh, Baru tau saya." Ucap BoBoiBoy, polos.

"Oke, ane OTW!" Ucap Ochobot dengan semangat 45!

"Hmmn.. "

Lalu Ochobot keluar dengan secepat kura kura (?)

"Hahaha, kena kamu, Ochobot. Besok mana mungkin ada ulangan, besok kan minggu. Dasar gak apdet (?) " Ucap BoBoiBoy sambil keluar dari kamarnya lewat jendela.

Twing! BoBoiBoy keluar lewat jendela dengan seutas tali. Entah kenapa tangannya tidak panas saat itu.

"BoBoiBoy Halilintar...! Gerakan kilat..!" BoBoiBoy melesat dengan cepat, tak hiraukan mata coklat melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam dari atas awan.

"Awas kau, BoBoiBoy.. Aku sudah kembali. ehh?" Makhluk misterius itu kaget melihat Author ada di sampingnya.

"Weh, Kamu siapa? perasaan gak ada kamu deh di fic ini. Dan biasanya, kalo gini pasti ada sound misteri misteri gitu. Ni sound systemmernya gak bisa ya mutar lagunya?" Ucap Author.

"Ooh, oke, Thor."

Lalu, diputarlah sound misteri misteri itu.

"Nah, gitu dong. Oke, lanjut."

Sekarang kita berada di rumah Yaya.

"Bibi Yah, Assalamu' Alaikum!" BoBoiBoy mengetuk pintu rumah Yaya dan juga adiknya Yaya.

"Wa' Alaikum salaam.. Aduuh!" Adik Yaya, ToToiToy yang membuka pintu malah ikut keketuk oleh BoBoiBoy.

"Aduuuh.. Kaka BoBoiBoy ini gimana sihh.. kan sakiit.. " Ucap ToToiToy yang kepalanya keketuk oleh BoBoiBoy. Jangan lupa logat anak kecilnya yang kental kayak susu prisyen pleg (?) .

"Hah? ihihihih.. maap yak dik. Umm, Kakak Yaya ada?" Tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Ada, di dalem.. KAKAK YAAAYAAAA! KAKAK BOBOIBOY DATANG! JENG JENG JENG!" ToToiToy teriak dengan keras.

"ToToiToy, Volumenya bisa kecilin gak?" Tanya Author yang datang dari kayangan.

"Bisa kok, Bang. kakak Yaya... ada kakak BoBoiBoy niih..."

"Ummn, kekecilan.."

"Tapi kakak Yaya datang kok."

"Mana?"

"Noh.." ToToiToy menunjuk Yaya yang sudah berdiri di belakang Author.

"Oke, ane cabut ya? Dadah, ToToiToy." Ucap Author sambil toss sama ToToiToy.

"Tata~~"

"Ono opo toh iki, Toy? " Wew! Yaya bisa ngomong boso jowo.

"Author stress. Ane disuruh ente tadi harus pake basa jawa." Ucap Yaya protes.

"Keberatan."

"Ditolak."

"Lanjut."

"Ada apa sih ini, Toy?"

"Tadi, Kak. Aku buka pintu lalu poof! Kak BoBoiBoy malah njitak aku, Kak. Marahin dia, Kak."

"Oooh, gitu... "

'Suatu hari, Bunda. Ada kelinci, sama lebah. Lebahnya galak, Kelincinya digigut..'

"Eh?" Yaya langsung nyadar, Kalo Kelincinya hari ini belum dikasih makan.

"BoBoiBoy, Aku mau kasih makan kelinci aku yah." Yaya bergegas ke belakang.

"Eh, Yaya.. Aku gak disuruh..."

"... Masuk."

"Weeek, Ka BoBoiBoy ga diajak masuk. Sukurin :p " Ejek ToToiToy.

Lalu, Yaya datang dengan cepat, "BoBoiBoy, Kamu ga boleh masuk."

"Lho, Kok?"

"Kok ga boleh masuk?"

"Nanti, kalo ada 1 perempuan dan 1 laki laki berduaan. Lha, yang satunya setan." Jawab Yaya.

"Aku donk, Kak. Hm! Kakak mah gitu!" Ucap ToToiToy menaruh tangannya di dada, tanda merajuk.

"Hahahahaha! Kaciaaan.. diomongin setan." Ejek BoBoiBoy.

"Iiiih, Kak BoBoiBoy jahat! Emaaaaak!" ToToiToy langsung lari ke dapur.

"ToToiToy..! Emak kan lagi ke pasar!" Teriak Yaya.

"Oh, Iya lupa. Huweeee!" ToToiToy lalu kembali dan menuju ke arah pasar.

"Eh, Adik kamu gak bener ya? Wehh?"

"ToToiToy! Kembali!" Yaya langsung berlari mengejar ToToiToy.

"Ternyata sama sama gak bener."

"Hedeh.. Yang sabar ya, Boss. :v " Author dateng tanpa izin.

"Maen dateng dateng aja lu, Thor!"

"Btw, Tadi ada KLKL."

"KLKL? Apa tuh?"

"Karakter Lama Kembali Lagi."

"Owh.. Siapa?"

"3M."

"3M?"

"MASIH MENJADI MISTERI."

"Serem amat sih."

"Emang."

"Emang?"

"Emang ane pikirin :v "

"Tapi, Siap siaga ya, BoBoiBoy."

"Ok!"

"Of course."

#Tok Aba's Home

1 hour later.

"Houh, entah kenapa sejam rasanya lama banget. udah kayak 60 menit aja." Ujar BoBoiBoy GaJe.

"Sejam emang 60 menit, Oi!" Teriak Ochobot memekakkan telinga BoBoiBoy.

"Beuh, Pekak telinga ane!" Ujar BoBoiBoy lebih tepatnya tereak.

"Udah ah, ane mau main game paporit (?) ane!" Ujar BoBoiBoy.

"Game apa?"

"Tahu balut :v "

"Tahu bulatlah, cuk."

"Ah, itulah."

"Ana mah mau nyanyi."

"Ai hef e pen..."

"Ai hef e tungan..."

"Uugh.."

"Ai hef e PENTUNGAN! :v "

"Nyanyian macam apa ini?"

"lebih baik gini..."

".. Eroon tofu~"

"Dipfrayt .. indeu kar~"

"Indeuu~~ fraying pen-"

"Stop stop! Ane juga tau ente nyanyi ost Tahu bulat versi inggris." Ucap Ochobot karna risih.

"UTN!"

"UTN?"

"Udah Tau Nanyak!"

"BTW, Ane mau bisik bisik nih.. " Ucap Ochobot.

"Apa, apa? Ane penasaran tambah bangeeeeeet.. " Ucap BoBoiBoy mempersiapkan telinganya.

"Popet popet popet popet, lalu dia popet popet popet popet popet... " Anggap saja bisikan rahasia.

"Ooh.. gitu.. hmm.. ane ngerti.. masalah kamu bener bener sulit.. hmm.. Ya, Ya.. " Ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Emang ente ngerti?" Tanya Ochobot.

"Kagak :v " Jawab BoBoiBoy.

"WTF?!"

"apa tuh 'WTF' ?"

"Beuh, Welcome to facebook.. :v " Ucap Ochobot.

"Ouuh.. "

"Okeh, ane mau ngambil sapu." Ucap Ochobot.

"Untuk?" Tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Untuk memukulmu! ente tadi nipu ane, besok ada ulangan.. besok minggu woii!" Ucap Ochobot mengambil sapu dan langsung menuju arah BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy langsung lari dengernya, "Suruh siapa robot pelupa.."

"Sini ente!"

Lalu, terjadilah aksi kejar kejaran di ruang bawah air (?) yang akhirnya dimenangkan Tok Aba xD

Anggap saja Tok Aba dateng dan ngasih siraman rohani yang membuat Author semakin encok dan ceritanya ...

BERSAMBUNG

Next Or Stop?

Btw, Ane minta maaf karna ane lama gak muncul. maklum.. School Boy. Apalagi ada latian kemah dan eskul lain.

Oke, maaf juga jika fic ini ada salah kata. Cuma untuk ngehibur kok.

Dilindungi hak cipta : Mokacinsan-LeoCute

Like fp official di fb : Mokacinsan-LeoCute

Dan add me di fb : .357

Di twitter : mokacinsan

sekian, Terima gaji.

mana gaji ane? :v


End file.
